Flexibility
Studying flexibility, in terms of combat, unlocks the ability to attack an enemy with a move that keeps your wolf from being left within an enemy's melee (or area at which they can make a return physical attack) range at the end of your attack. Effectively, your wolf is able to perform an attack that does not leave them in close proximity to the opponent. For example, a flying character that wishes to do a dive attack and then fly back up without being grasped at by the enemy. These attacks are generally also known as "stunt attacks" since they generally include something that entails the wolf moving in a direction, attacking, and moving away, trying not to leave themselves open or too close to their target. Flexibility, outside of combat, allows a wolf to manipulate themselves in ways that other wolves might not be able to. For example, they may be able to more agilely step through a thicket of brambles without getting sliced up, or even perhaps squeeze through a space that might look to be a bit small. Wolves with flexibility tend to be able to manipulate their limbs, for example, more fluidly. The sub-skill of flexibility is balance. Possible Abilities & Skill Levels Beginner In combat, roll a 6 or a 5, and you can make an attempt to attack your enemy and move out of their range again. You will roll again to determine if the attack is a full hit, partial hit, etc. Outside of combat, this allows a wolf to have just a bit more ease at removing themselves from a tight situation. Apprentice In combat, roll a 6, 5, or 4, and you can make an attempt to attack your enemy and move out of their range again. (See 'beginner' for the procedure.) Outside of combat, this allows a wolf to perform feats of flexibility far outshining those of their similar size and shape. Adept In combat, roll a 6, 5, 4, or 3, and you can make an attempt to attack your enemy and move out of their range again. (See 'beginner' for the procedure.) Outside of combat, a wolf is far more flexible than any other without this skill, though they are not quite at contortonist level yet. Master In combat, roll a 6, 5, 4, 3, or 2, and you can make an attempt to attack your enemy and move out of their range again. (See 'beginner' for the procedure.) Outside of combat, you have nearly mastered your ability to flex and move your body and limbs, almost perfectly able to get yourself into any position you should choose. Champion In combat, you can always make an attempt to attack your enemy and move out of their range again. You only need to roll once, with the outcome determining how successful your attack is. (That is to say, roll like you normally would.) Outside of combat, you are a true contortonist, able to twist your body in any direction with immense fluidity. Related *Home *Sverige *Skills *Physical Skills *Balance *Classes *XP Category:Mechanics